


It Looks Good On You

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: !!!, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen ends the livestream early; Misha knows exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looks Good On You

Misha was slightly surprised when Jensen brought an end to their live stream so prematurely- they were planning on closer to 10 minutes- but when Jensen said that they had to get back to work Misha thought that they actually were running late. It was 20 minutes until they had to be back on set. They were not running late. He abruptly stopped his forward motion after realizing the time and turning back to watch Jensen struggle to end the live stream as he slowly made his way over to the man.

He easily found himself leaning back against the fence that he had been earlier, waiting patiently as Jensen seemed to finally figure out how to stop the live stream before pocketing his phone and smiling over at Misha. "So you realized the time?" The grin on Jensen's face was slightly terrifying as he moved in closer to Misha, but it quickly faded and was replaced by the younger man licking his lips and thinking about what he could do. "I wasn't talking about _that_ work, Mish."

Misha smirked and let his eyebrow raise in the exact same dominant way that made Jensen's knees go weak every time. "You know we'll have to be fast, correct?" Jensen swallowed hard and his eyes seemed to travel over towards where his trailer was- all the way across set. Misha's hand grabbed his face and turned Jensen's attention back to the older man, and he rolled his eyes at the notion of Jen thinking that they were going anywhere. "We aren't making it to your trailer, babe, we can get what we need to get done right here." He looked around and saw no one outside, a completely empty space with little protection from anyone who decided to walk out.7

Jensen licked his lips again, looking down at his feet nervously as he bit his lip and forced himself to refrain from stripping them both naked outside and in public. There was no way that Jensen was going to get what he needed. "No, Mish- uh- I need you in my mouth like...right now." He had moved closer so that he was pressed up against the other man, feeling their weight push into the fence that Misha leaned on. Alright- very unlikely that Misha was going to Jen him suck him off out in the open but they could at least make out before they had to make it back to set.

Instead, Misha smirked and reached down to his belt, easily unbuckling it and watching Jensen's eyes widen. "So that's why you kept licking your lips- playing with your mouth the whole time. Someone is going to call you out eventually, the fans aren't dumb." He could see Jensen flush red as he spoke, the younger man's ears and neck even dusted a light pink as well. Jensen always had had this sort of oral fixation- whether it was a blessing or a curse was still unknown- he got the urge to use his mouth for unspeakable things at the most inconvenient times.

Jensen's eyes darted around nervously before finally resting back on the other man, his eyes still wide in surprise before he finally pushed the thought aside and pressed his lips to Misha's. Hands traveled as soon as their mouth met, and Jensen's body easily pushed Misha against the fence behind them. It wasn't hard to get lost is the kiss- especially when it got heated so fast- but eventually, he had to pull away to catch his breath, panting heavily before he spoke. "You're not actually going to let me uh...do that here, right?"

Misha shrugged, looking generally debauched while reaching down to unbutton his pants. He was definitely going to let Jensen do that right here. "I don't see why I'd say no, Jen. We both know how good you are at it." He struggled to keep quiet when teeth brushed against a sensitive spot, hoping that Jensen would pick up the pace. "Though I did tell you to move faster than this."

Jensen rolled his eyes and slowly moved down to his knees, pressing kisses down the other man's body as he went. It wasn't long before he had a hand down Misha's pants, looking up at the older man before going any further. "You sure you want to do this, Mish?" It was a little late to ask with a hand around his dick and how great he looked down on his knees, but he was still nervous, as well as hoping that the situation wasn't making Misha uncomfortable- even if he was the one who told him to do it.

"Mm- yeah, hurry up, Jen." Misha pushed his boxers down just enough to let a persistent erection escape from his pants, smirking while he looked at the nervous expression on Jensen's face. They were in a generally secluded area, but he could tell that Jensen felt strange doing something so private in a somewhat public situation. "C'mon Jen, I'm into it, it won't take lo- ah~ Jesus Christ." Apparently, all Jensen needed was some reassurance before he was sucking Misha into his mouth with some obscene noises, moaning around the cock in his mouth when Misha's hands found their way to his hair.

It was way hotter than it should have been to have Jensen going down on him when he knew that anyone could walk out and find them, adrenaline pumping through his veins alongside arousal and tension. The younger man never failed to find every sensitive spot and perfect movement to get Misha going, focusing on the head as his hand stroked what wasn't in his mouth and his tongue swirled gently.

The harder Misha tried to hold back noises the more determined Jensen got, staring up at the older man as if he had been issued a challenge. Just for good measure, he pulled Mish- well Cas' trenchcoat shut around him so that he could tug Misha's pants down farther, making sure that no one would be able to see the newly exposed skin. What? He was determined. Everything was fair game.

It was extremely satisfying to hear Misha moan as he leaned back against the fence- in response to Jensen slowly taking more and more of him into his mouth of course- attempting to hold the trench coat shut as Jensen began bobbing his head back and forth with no remorse. If anyone did walk out they would hear the obscene noises that the younger man was making before they ever saw what was going on.

The other end of things wasn't very quiet either, especially with the way that Jensen gripped onto the older man's hips and gave free reign for Misha to fuck into his mouth however he pleased. It was very easy to get carried away when chasing an orgasm, and Misha was being quite rough, but Jensen was enjoyed every second of it, only wishing that they had time for Misha to- well...would Misha fuck him against a fence? Jensen pulled off of Misha's cock with a small pop of a noise, standing up slowly and giving the older man that look.

He knew exactly what Jensen wanted when he got that look in his eyes, but right here? Jen was turning into quite the exhibitionist, not that Misha minded- he was totally into it, but he was not going to fuck Jensen against a fence. "I want nothing more than to totally wreck you against that fence, but we don't have time to get yo-" Before Misha could even finish, Jensen was unzipping his pants, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "One step ahead of you, Mish." Of course, Jensen was already prepared for this. They fucked way too much on set. It was becoming a problem.

Misha closed his eyes and sighed in near disappointment. He was totally going to fuck Jensen against a fence. He was so fired if anyone caught them. "Fine- but quick. Against the fence, back facing me." He could have sworn that he saw Jensen smirk as he pressed himself against the fence, jeans riding dangerously low. It didn't take much tempting for Misha to get behind him, whispering softly in Jensen's ear as he pulled the younger man's pants and boxers out of the way. (Thank god that the trench coat was still there to cover most of everything) "Keep quiet- I want you to make a mess of yourself before we leave."

Jensen bit his lip as Misha pushed inside of him with nearly no warning, chills running down his spine as the older man's teeth caught on his earlobe gently. "I like it when you're bossy, Mish, gets me all hot and bothered." His words were slightly shaky- given the situation- but they were still almost playful, riling Misha up just how Jensen liked it. The way he spoke always sparked something inside of the other man, setting him off with sharp, deep thrusts that had Jensen feeling like he was in heaven as tiny whimpers escaped his mouth.

It was a strange angle, but firm hands were holding him just right so that every movement felt amazing, alarmingly so when paired with the amazing feeling each time his own erection rubbed just right against his boxers. When Misha changed the angle just slightly Jensen couldn't help but let his mouth fall open when intense pleasure surged through him. "Mmm- right there, don't stop." Jensen was helpless to stop any noise coming from his mouth, a much too loud string of moans filling the air.

Instead of telling Jensen to be quiet again, Misha's hand covered his mouth tightly, muffling some of the noise. It was nearly pointless by now, Jensen was extremely vocal when he was getting fucked- especially loud when he was close to the edge. The younger could feel the discomfort of the side of his face being pressed into the fence but he couldn't bring himself to care when he just so close- desperate for one more push in just the right way to get him off.

"I can tell that you're close, Jen." It was clear that Misha's breathing was labored but he still managed to sound cocky and in charge, keeping the same angle that Jensen was begging for. "I can also tell how much you enjoy being fucked up against this fence, maybe we need to have semi-public sex more often." Misha wasn't wrong, the rush of exhilaration the came from being in danger of getting caught was driving both of them crazy, but Jensen couldn't exactly focus on the words before he was already gone, certainly making a mess of his boxers like Misha had asked him to.

It only took a few thrusts after for Misha to follow suit and hit his own climax, holding back what would've been an extremely loud groan as Jensen continued to tighten around him. He didn't waste too much time before pulling out of the younger man and situating himself, knowing that they were probably cutting it close on time. Jensen took a few moments longer to move from his position leaning on the fence, trying to ignore the sticky, unpleasant feeling when he pulled up and zipped his pants.

"You good, Jen?" Misha looked slightly concerned, but the feeling quickly subsided when Jensen turned around, making Misha burst out laughing with no control.

Jensen looked entirely confused at the outburst, still a little dazed from what they had just done. "What, it something wrong?" Misha attempted to compose himself but still couldn't manage to stop all of his laughter completely, laughing softly as he spoke. "The whole right side of your face has a perfect imprint of that fence." He continued to laugh as he put his belt back on, straightening his tie and trying to look presentable.

Jensen just sighed and rubbed the side of his face, hoping that he would somehow magically brush it away. "I hate you, Misha."

Misha rolled his eyes, still giggling like a child at Jensen's face. It was pretty hilarious. "You'll be fine." He took the other man's hand and started leading him back to set, pressing a kiss to the side of his face with the bright red imprint. "It looks good on you."


End file.
